


whipped cream

by wonhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, artist!soonyoung, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhao/pseuds/wonhao
Summary: soonyoung wanted to surprise wonwoo for his birthday





	whipped cream

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday wonwoo !! i love you so so much :(( i wrote this on a whim the other night and decided to post it because why not... i have another fic which i'll post a little later as well!

"Soonyoung, what's the meaning of this?" Wonwoo's voice rises in that distracting way it only does when he's surprised or extremely pleased. Just now, Soonyoung thinks it tends towards the former.

"Um. Happy Birthday, Wonwoo!"

"Yes, you just said that when I entered the room." Wonwoo steps closer, slowly and carefully, as if Soonyoung is a wild animal which might bolt or attack if he moves too fast. When he looks Soonyoung over, he frowns slightly, making Soonyoung feel more than a bit silly. "It looks a bit cold," he says, eventually.

"Well, duh!" Soonyoung retorts, because he can't think of something clever to say.

"But what does it mean?" Wonwoo says, circling closer to Soonyoung. "Is it art? I thought drawing was your thing, not performance art. Are you filming this?"

"It's for you."

"For me?"

"I'm a penniless artist and you're the son of a rich businessman. What else could I give you that you don't already have?"

"Right. Am I getting this completely wrong or are you offering yourself to me? As a gift?"

"Tah-dah!" Soonyoung makes a gesture that encompasses his body. "You don't have one of these in your house."

Wonwoo's face makes Soonyoung wish he really was filming this. But he's too uncomfortable to laugh much.

"And what's the whipped cream in aid of? And the cherries? Please tell me the cherries are incidental and not some weird symbolism? You're not a virgin are you?"

"I was going to bake you a cake, but you know how crap I am at baking. I had to throw the thing away. So I thought I'd put the rest of the whipped cream to use."

"But you're not a virgin."

"I can be anything you want me to be, birthday boy," Soonyoung grins saucily.

Because, frankly, he's lying naked on his own coffee table, decorated with a bow and strategically placed whipped cream. He's so far beyond shame it's not even funny.

"God, you really are completely hopeless, aren't you?"

"A bit, yes. But I'm hoping you'll find me adorably quirky." Soonyoung smiles his most innocent smile.

"No. I think you're mental. Come on, we'll have to get you into the shower before you catch a cold."

"But you're supposed to lick this off me!"

Wonwoo's face really says it all. "No. Just no. I don’t have a food kink"

"I'm going to get this all over the floor. It's really messy now."

"Fine. I'll wipe you off. Stay where you are, and I'll get a cloth."

\---

"Only you, Soonyoung" Wonwoo says as he wipes him. "I can't think of anyone else who would pull such a stunt."

"Does this mean you won't accept my gift?" Soonyoung's voice is small.

Wonwoo's smile dispels all of his fears.

"No way. I just happen to prefer you when you're not covered in food."

Soonyoung agrees. "It's probably for the best."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we wouldn't want you to get fat, would we?"

Wonwoo chases him all the way into the shower. And as they lie in a sweaty heap in Soonyoung's bed, hours later, Wonwoo agrees that it's been the best birthday ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im currently eating peaches and cream :p


End file.
